happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Tooth Decay
Sweet tooth Decay is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. Roles Starring #Torn #Rip #Nutty Featuring #Trippy #Hippy #Ale #Guddles #Wooly #Minttles #Nippy #Robo Star #Flippy #Toothy #Ava #Howdy #Fiora #Superspeed Appearances #Generic tree zombies Plot The Happy Tree Friends are trick-or-treating, while underground, Ale works to fix pipes. A pipe pops out nuclear goo, giving off a sound of a gunshot. Ale flips out and opens her grenade, splashing radioactive goo everywhere and killing herself - along with all the other Happy Tree Friends present. Rip and Torn walk though in costumes with candy. They dare each other to walk through the graveyard and enter. A zombified Trippy crawls out from his grave then starts following the two fox trick-or-treaters. More zombies emerge and chase the duo for their candy. Rip and Torn run until they make it to their house. But Rip drops his bag of candy and the zombies eat out of it. Nutty walks by and, due to his candy-covered body, catches the zombies' attention. As Nutty runs from the zombies, Rip and Torn let him run in through their door. After blocking the door with several objects, the trio devises a plan to get rid of the zombies. Rip and Torn come out to their balcony and use Nutty as bait, hanging him from a fishing line. Rip gets out a vaccum, which is intended to kill off the zombies. The zombies see Nutty and approach him, and Nutty demands to be pulled back up. Rip turns the vaccum on and accidentally sucks Torn's tails in. He tries to help him out, causing a delay in the plan. This sadly allows the zombies to swarm all over Nutty and eat him alive. Nippy tastes Nutty's arm and becomes the first to aquire the taste of flesh. Rip pulls on the vacuum so hard he rips off Torn's tails and sends it falling off the balcony. The vaccum lands on the ground and the zombies, having earned a taste for flesh, head towards it to eat the tails. As they feast on their meal, they unclog the vaccum, causing all of them to be sucked in. The vaccum gets clogged again and zombie Wooly sets it on blow, then slurps the remains out of the tube. Soon it gets unclogged and causes him to explode. Later, Rip and Torn dig a deep hole and throw the vaccum in it. Torn notices a bit of the goo on his hand and shakes it off. The goo splashes on Nutty's half-eaten corpse and brings it to life. Zombie Nutty jumps on Rip's head and bites him as Torn tries tugging him off. The iris closes on Nutty laughing. Moral "Candy brings decay!" Deaths #Numerous characters are killed in the explosion, then revived as zombies. #Nutty is eaten alive, but revived as a zombie. #The zombies are squeezed to death by the suction of the vaccum. #Zombie Wooly is blown up by setting the vaccum on blow. #Rip and Torn possibly get killed by zombie Nutty (debatable). Injuries #Torn's two tails are ripped off by the vaccum. #Rip is attacked (if not killed) by zombie Nutty. Trivia *This episode is similar to Remains to be Seen, specifically the beginning. Also, Rip attempting to kill the zombies with a vaccum is similar to how Lumpy did so with a leafblower. **Something ironic is that Toothy was dressed as Splendid back then. This time, he was dressed as Splendont. *Zombie Wooly's death is similar to Petunia's death in Royal Flush. *The following costumes were worn by each character who dressed up: **Rip as Zorro **Torn as a knight **Nutty as Joker **Trippy as a vampire **Superspeed as a spy **Robo Star as Ironman (still wearing his scarves) **Hippy as Batman **Guddles as Spiderman **Minttles as a magician **Wooly as Santa Claus **Nippy as a ninja **Flippy as Rambo **Toothy as Splendont **Ava as a devil **Howdy as an indian **Fiora as an angel *Ale was the only character not dressed up. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular